A Week
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Remus and Narcissa get thrown together for a Charms project.


**Title:** A Week  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Remus/Narcissa  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 700  
 **Summary:** Remus and Narcissa get thrown together for a Charms project.

 **Notes:**

 **Caesars Palace:** 12 Days of Christmas - Level 7 - Write a love story spanning seven days in seven drabbles which are exactly 100 words.

 **Harry Potter Secret Santa!:** For hillstar

* * *

 _ **i. Monday**_

When Narcissa got stuck with Remus Lupin for a Charms project, she thought it was the worst thing that could have happened.

She had nothing in common with the Gryffindor. Not only that, but he was a Half-blood. If her parents found out, they'd be angry at her, even though it wasn't her fault that the professor paired them together.

She wrinkled her nose as she stared across the room at him. All she knew about Lupin was that he was friends with her rebellious cousin. He was quiet and a good student.

 _'Well, at least my grade won't suffer.'_

* * *

 _ **ii. Tuesday**_

Remus sat at a table in the library. His finger tapped against his Charms textbook which was open.

He wasn't reading it. He kept looking towards the entryway. He was waiting on Narcissa Black. He didn't want to start taking notes without her because he knew she would get angry if he did any work on his own.

She was nearly ten minutes late.

He couldn't believe his luck. How could he get paired with Narcissa Black? She was nothing like her joyous cousin, Sirius, or even her since sister, Andromeda.

He couldn't wait for the week to be over.

* * *

 ** _iii. Wednesday_**

Narcissa found herself giggling into her hand. "Really?" she asked.

Remus blushed. "What? Should I be ashamed?"

Narcissa shook her head. "No, no. There's nothing wrong with your first kiss being with a guy, but I'm surprised you admitted to it."

"I'm not embarrassed. I was curious, but now I know that I'm completely heterosexual. I'm sure I'm not the first guy to experiment."

Narcissa bit her bottom lip. She leaned closer and whispered, "I've experimented too. Like you. And my conclusion matched yours."

"I guess we have something in common." Remus whispered back.

"I guess so," Narcissa wonderingly muttered.

* * *

 ** _iv. Thursday_**

Remus wrote down what Narcissa dictated.

 _The levitation charm can be used to hurt as well as help._

He stopped and looked at her. Once again, he found himself thinking how breathtakingly beautiful she was. All of the Blacks had good looks—it must run in the family—but something about Narcissa was different.

He never allowed himself to think about her beauty because he always thought of her as shallow, but since the project began, he got to know her better. He realized the shallowness was just a facade to protect herself. And that was something he could understand.

* * *

 ** _v. Friday_**

Narcissa knew what she felt was dangerous. Her parents had already set into motion plans for her. They were planning for her to become the next Mrs. Malfoy.

Up until now, Narcissa had no reason to fight against her fate. There was no one else she could see herself falling in love with.

But Remus was someone she enjoyed spending time with. She imagined herself kissing him. She imagined how soft his lips would be. She imagined how he would sound if they went to bed together.

She could see a future with him.

She had to be very careful.

* * *

 _ **vi. Saturday**_

Remus knew he would soon have no reason to hang out with Narcissa. This project only lasted a week.

They were technically done yesterday, but they made up an excuse to meet anyways. They stated they wanted to proofread and make sure it was picture perfect.

It was a lie.

They just wanted to spend time together.

Remus knew he should feel lucky that his feelings for the beautiful Slytherin weren't one-sided. That didn't change things, though.

They were from two different worlds.

Pure-blood versus Half-blood. Slytherin versus Gryffindor. Uptight upbringing versus laid back upbringing.

How could they be together?

* * *

 _ **vii. Sunday**_

This was it. The last day of the project.

Neither of them wanted it to end. They held hands and looked into each other's eyes.

"I don't want to say goodbye," Remus whispered.

Narcissa had a decision to make. It was now or never. It was her happiness versus duty to her family name.

She made her decision.

"Then don't say goodbye," she replied.

"What—" Remus began, but he was cut off by lips sealing over his.

Remus closed his eyes and returned the kiss.

Narcissa might have made her mind up, but it would still be a battle.


End file.
